User talk:AzelfandQuilava
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page to change British English to American English and vice versa. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin": A busy Canadian Admin of multiple wikis. He is a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply Sam, is a programmer and another Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page to change British English to American English and vice versa. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin": A busy Canadian Admin of multiple wikis. He is a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply Sam, is a programmer and another Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question My, my, my! So sorry for a complete absence in this wiki! I am Anakin Skyobiliviator and I greet you to our wiki! Sorry for such a delay, as I am getting adjusted to a new schedule! If you have any question about users, wikis, or even the contents, feel free to ask any of our friendly staff available, or just me as it seems! Happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:16, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi. Thanks for your edits, we admins are out for a small break at the moment, but if you need any of us just leave me a message. Thank You. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:17, March 17, 2014 (UTC)